


Light

by CleanFootApplesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Food Sex, Foods, Lights, Other, Surprises, dark to light, human food, light to dark, vegatables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFootApplesauce/pseuds/CleanFootApplesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we all need someone to hold us in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

I sit in the darkness thinking about him, unable to take my mind off of the importance that he holds in my life. It feels like an eternity since we've last been together, since we've last talked, held hands, stared into each other's eyes and just been there. I knew he’d be back soon, humor lighting up his eyes as he smiles at me, pushing his layered green hair out of his pale brown eyes. Then he’d pull me into his arms and kiss me hard before pulling back and smiling down at me as the smell of fresh earth lingered in the air surrounding him. My love, my beloved, my one and only, my happily ever after. A wistful sigh escaped out from my mouth as I pushed my blonde to brown ombre hair out of my soft golden eyes, “What’s taking him so long?” Usually he was only gone for a short amount of time, then he’d come back to me, bringing the light on for a few moments before dropping down next to me and holding me in his arms;how I long to be in his arms this moment! 

As if the gods had heard my musings the light shone brightly and then my beloved heart appeared. He grabbed me up into his embrace and pressed a kiss into my hair, “I’m sorry I took so long.” He whispered as his bare palm smoothed over the side of my face.

“It’s okay, it wasn't that long. I wasn't worried.” 

“Sure.” He retorted teasingly with a small tug on my hair. 

I cuddled closer to his body and breathed in his earthy scent, “It’s darker than usual.” I said softly, I felt his nod against my head.

“Yeah. I noticed that too, but that only means that no one will be able to watch us.” There was some humor in his voice but not a great deal, by this alone I knew he was serious, he wants us to get down to business (if you know what I mean).

I pulled back slightly and lightly bit his mouth, “That’s no way to treat a lady.” I chastised.

With a laugh he pulled me into a tight hug, “At least we both know you’re no lady.” 

“Maybe not, but I’m not tramp either!” I growled pushing away from him and standing up.

“Aww, come one, don’t be that way.” He told me as he stood and joined me.

“If you’re just going to treat me like that then you can go find someone else.” 

He pulled me close and held me for a brief second, “So I’m gone for a bit longer than usual and you decide to play hard to get now?” he asked annoyed. I shrugged. Suddenly he fisted a hand into my hair and pressed me back against one of the glass walls in the room, “It’s cute and all but you’re not that good of an actor my love.” He said before sealing his mouth over mine.

I pressed my hands against his chest, at first pushing back against him, and then his tongue pressed into my mouth and I melt against his lean body with a wordless moan. 

“That’s more like it beautiful.” He said as we both came up for air, I blushed and ducked my head.

“I really missed you.” I tell him softly.

Even without looking up I can see his smile, “I missed you too angel.”

The light came on suddenly and we broke apart, going still. He brought a pale orange hand up to his mouth, telling me to stay quiet and not move. In seconds the light was out once more.

“That was close.” I tell him and he nods.

“Yeah.”

Then we’re tearing at each other’s clothes, pulling off my sheath dress and peeling away his shirt and pants. Our mouths find each other and we go crazy. Our bodies intertwined in an age old dance. Time passes and we have no idea, lost in each other.

The light flashes on, and out of nowhere my beloved is taken. I hear his screams and then the light vanishes, his screams fade into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Confused at all? Male=carrot. Female=corn cob.


End file.
